


Coloring Time

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee makes a new friend at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloring Time

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by the drawing by tumblr user Idefix! http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/64391959502/dream-big-gamzee

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you really like that kid Tavros. He's in your class, and he seems really nice. He doesn't talk a lot though, always hanging around the girl with the blue cat hat. You've asked Karkat what he thinks about him, and what you should do, but he always tells you to stop being a baby and talk to him already. It makes you kinda nervous though, and you don't really know why. You don't usually get nervous.

Anyway, it's your favorite time of the day, drawing time, and as you head toward your cubby to take out your big box of crayons, you see Tavros off to the side, looking in his own cubby. His friend with the hat isn't here today, and you wonder where he'll sit as you make your way back to the table you and Karkat always share near the middle. You sit down, spilling your crayons out all over the table while Karkat gets the paper from the teacher. But soon you feel a little tap on your shoulder, and turn around.

It's Tavros. He looks down at the floor before looking up. "Uh, hi. Could I, um, share your crayons, please?" he asks, his face a little red. You smile a big smile, saying "Sure!" as you stand and pull another chair over by you for him to sit at. He sits down with a smile. "I'm Gamzee," you say, still grinning. He looks up, smiling before answering. "I'm Tavros," he says, kicking his feet a little under the table. You grin a little wider and see a stack of paper on the table, but Karkat isn't sitting down. You look around and see him sitting with Sollux, so you decide to leave him alone for now. You hand Tavros a sheet of paper, grab one for yourself, and start drawing.

"Where's the girl you always sit with?" you ask, looking up from your drawing to listen. "Oh, uh, she got sick, so she couldn't come to school," Tavros replies, not looking up from his drawing. You say "Oh," not sure what else to say, so you keep drawing. You're making a picture for your brother Kurloz, and you hope he likes it. He always likes putting your pictures on the fridge, and you hope you have enough magnets to keep this one up too. You look up after a while and look over at what Tav's drawing. It looks like four people, and you scoot a little closer to get a better look. "Whatcha drawin?" you ask, and he looks up really quick, like he didn't know you were there. "Oh, uh, that's me, my brother, and my mom and my dad," he answers, pointing to all of the people on his picture. You smile, thinking it looks really nice, before he looks at your drawing. "Uh, what are you drawing?" You grin, bringing your paper over so he can see. "It's a clown! My brother Kurloz took me to the circus and he said he liked clowns the best, so I'm drawing him one!" you answer happily, your grin showing the gap where your tooth fell out just a few days before. "Oh, wow, that's really cool!" Tavros says excitedly, grinning at your picture. "Thanks," you say happily, and you both continue coloring, talking about your families a little more. But soon it's storytime, so everyone puts their stuff away in their cubbies and heads to the mat. Tavros sits next to you and you grin at each other before listening to the story.

It's nighttime, and Karkat is letting you sleep over at his house again. You sit up on the blankets you're sharing, telling him all about what happened that day. "He asked if I could share my crayons," you say, grinning wide as you remember how much fun you had. "We're practically married!" You put your hands on your cheeks, grinning even wider at the thought. "Congratulations, now shut up," Karkat says, his head under the blanket like he doesn't wanna listen. So you lay down, still smiling. "I think I'll color with him tomorrow, too," you say, a little quieter. "You should color with us! It'll be fun!" He turns over, looking sleepy. "Maybe," he says, sounding grumpy. You keep smiling, hoping he does. And as you drift off, you think about your new friend, and wonder if he likes candy. Maybe you could get Kurloz to bring some.. like those neat ring candies, so you can pretend to be married. You yawn, closing your eyes and soon falling asleep, the smile never leaving as you dream about the circus.


End file.
